lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Richard (sopravvissuto)
|Ultima= |Nome=Richard |Status=Morto |PerchéAustralia= Sconosciuta |PerchéDestinazione= Sconosciuta | Attore=Bryan Sato }} Richard è un sopravvissuto della sezione centrale del Volo 815. Before the Crash Prior to boarding Flight 815, Richard was waiting in the same line when Jack asked Chrissy, one of the flight ticketing agents, to allow him to bring his father's body aboard. On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) deliver a beating to Jin. ]] After the crash, he was on the beach and was being helped by another survivor as he appeared to be injured. Richard spent that night awaiting rescue with his fellow survivors and witnessed the trees in the jungle shaking and heard the sounds of the Monster emanating from within. After the group began to panic about their supplies, Sayid made a speech about forming teams to gather items from the wreckage, and he was present to hear this. The next day Richard gathered wood for the mass funeral. At night Richard attended the funeral for crash victims. Richard and the camp, also saw a woman drowning in the sea, however they were unable to help her. At night he listened to Jack make his "live together, die alone" speech. Richard was on the beach when Jin tackled Michael after realizing that Michael had in his possession, the Rolex Watch which Jin needed to protect as it was a matter of honour. After, Jack made a decision to move into the jungle and use the caves as a suitable living space, Richard decided to stay on the beach. Richard was also present for Hurley's "Island Open" golf tournament and Jack's climatic putt. Richard helped his fellow survivors gather the luggage that was drifting into the water when it was floating into the ocean when the tide suddenly shifted. Richard joined the camp that night as they moved down the camp to their new home. A few days later Richard witnessed Michael deliver a beating to Jin after the first raft burned. He was present with the entire camp when Claire showed her newborn son to the camp. The next day Richard attended Boone's funeral with the rest of the camp, and then witnessed the return of Locke who was attacked by Jack. Richard listened to Arzt told the people working on the second raft that they needed to launch immediately due to the approaching monsoon season. Because of this, the launching of the raft was sped up, and Richard joined his fellow survivors in helping Michael to get the raft finished. Richard was recruited by Jack to join him and several other survivors in assisting in the quickened construction of the raft. Richard along with all those around him at the raft saw the pillar of smoke coming from across the Island, signaling the approach of "The Others". Richard was present for the official launching of the raft, and headed to the caves soon after. Days 44-67 (Season 2) While hiding at the caves, Richard listened Jack inform the group about the Hatch and and assure them that they were going to be safe if they all stuck together for the night. On the day that Hurley passed out the food from the Hatch to the group. Richard would join his fellow survivors in the partaking of the food that night, and thanked Hurley for doing what he did. When Bernard set out to construct his S.O.S. sign, Richard was speaking with Craig and Jerome, and all three of them were asked by Bernard to help. He was among the very few who stuck with it the longest, but he, too, eventually dropped out with his fellow survivors, when Bernard became too much of a hassle. Richard was present at Libby and Ana Lucia's funeral and Richard along with several other survivors saw Desmond's sailboat show up at the survivors' beach. Later when Desmond turned the key in the Hatch, Richard, who happened to be standing next to Claire and Bernard, saw the sky purple and had to cover his ears due to the painfully loud noise. Days 68-85 (Season 3) and Sawyer. ]] Two days later, Richard noticed Charlie and Locke carrying Eko, who had been hurt by a polar bear, back to the beach, and he listened to Locke promise the rest of the survivors that he was going to save Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Richard was one of many survivors who rushed to welcome back Kate and Sawyer when they arrived back on the beach after escaping from the Others' encampment. The next day Richard watched Sawyer challenge Hurley to a game of ping pong for the return of his stash. Richard watched with amusement as Hurley defeated him soundly. He also attended the funeral of Nikki and Paulo. Richard also ate some of Sawyer's boar roast. When Jack, Sayid, & Kate returned to the camp from escaping from the Others, Richard was there to greet them. He and the rest of the survivors were shocked to see Juliet coming to their camp and sleeping in their tents. At night time, when Jack was talking to the survivors on getting rescued, Richard was there to help Claire to her bed tent. Richard has not made an appearance beginning from Season 4 due to the fact that Bryan Sato has moved to California and/or no longer works on Lost. If Richard had not died prior to the beginning of time shifts, then he died in the flaming arrow attack in 1954, since Rose and Bernard Nadler are presumed to be the only survivors of it. Notes Although it may be deduced from the transcript dialog that this character's name is "Richard", this labeling of this background actor (Bryan Sato) was almost certainly not a decision of the writers or casting and therefore any narrative of this background character's biography is primarily a fan-creation. The name "Richard" is mentioned in the S.O.S. transcript by Bernard on both the United States closed captioning, as well as on the DVD subtitles: :In this scene Bernard calls out to Craig, Richard, and Jerome, and the three background extras he's speaking to each respond individually to a different name. Background actors Chris Candella and Bryan Sato each respond to Craig and Richard, respectively. Trivia *Richard has not appeared since , because Bryan Sato has moved to California and no longer works on Lost. *Richard was not referred to by name until late into Season 2. Before then, he was nicknamed by some fans as "Asian Cowboy", due to his wardrobe.http://www.losttv-forum.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10156 In the episode , the writers used names for three background survivors in the dialog of the main cast. The three background actors, including Sato, were among those who had consistently appeared in the majority of all the Lost episodes since .